fictionalcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Anna (Disney's Frozen)/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180422192501
[https://razorxsketch.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Irena-Reference-Sheet-497596945 Princess Irena of Valdalia (South of Arendelle) Reference Sheet] Bio: Princess Irena (pronounced ee-ray-nah) is a princess born in the kingdom of Valdalia, a neighboring kingdom south of Arendelle. She is an energetic, fun, caring woman who appreciates her status of royalty and her sense of fun and adventure. But her excitement is what becomes a problem: she was born with the magical power of fire and it caused a lot of concern within her family. Her excitement fuels her powers to no limits and her sense of fun blinds her from seeing the real danger. She has been using her powers secretly from the public, only known by her parents until she accidentally used her powers too much and nearly caused a forest fire. Fed up with her using her gifts, her parents forbid her from ever using her powers again nor even speak of them. This act caused Irena to be upset and angry at them. A few years later in her life and one year after the events of Arendelle's eternal winter, Irena has not used her powers up to the age of 20 but still wishes to use them more believing it's who she was born to be. After receiving a note of the anniversary of Queen Elsa' ascent to the throne, Irena begged her parents to go, but they were hesitant on leaving her leave. They allowed her to go only on the condition that they send her caretaker, Luka, to watch over her. After arriving in Arendelle and meeting Anna and Elsa, she enjoyed herself in the festivities and being best friends with Anna and Elsa, but after a heated argument with Luka, she became so upset about not being herself that accidentally exposed her powers to the public. Afraid of what they think of her, she fled the scene. After looking back at what she did in Arendelle, she felt a sense of relief in finally using her powers again and she thought it was better to use them in isolation than out in public where she can be judged. She decides to sever all ties with her family and set a new home for herself. After a while, Anna and Elsa came to see her and they were happy to be see each other again, but after they asked her to come back and reason with her people, Irena grew upset and declares that she doesn't want to go back, but after a more heated discussion, she grew angry and threw them out. She tells them not to call her princess anymore, deciding that if they don't appreciate her as a princess, then she will make them remember her with a different name. She declares her new title as The Empress of Flames. Unlike Elsa, she enjoys using her powers and is not afraid of them at all. She can also able to create glass objects such as swords, mirrors, and even creatures. She becomes angry at anyone who betrays her or those who want to change her for the better. She tends to hold a grudge and takes a long time for her to forgive if not forgive them at all. She's a reckless princess from a kingdom south of Arendelle. She looks up to Elsa in terms of accepting her powers, but since she has fire based powers, everyone was afraid of her, even her parents. Later, she decides to do things her way and eventually turns into a villain of sorts. [https://razorxsketch.deviantart.com/art/Tomas-The-Self-Proclaimed-Knight-538884102 Tomas, The Self Proclaimed Knight] Tomas is a bright and spirited young boy around the age of 10. He dreams of being a knight like the old tales of his storybook and tries to learn sword fighting on his own. He is usually judged by the other kids about his behavior, but that doesn't bring him down at all. After a brief fight with his guardian, Tomas ran away from home and ran across Irena's castle. Amazed by its appearance, Tomas began imagining himself as a knight protecting the castle, not long before Irena surprised him. At first, Irena thought of him as annoying and persistent, but after some time after their encounter, Irena grew to care for him like a little brother and is the reason that she can be a hero and not a villain at heart.